London
Mayoral candidates http://www.mwusd.k12.ca.us/images/staff/pam.jpg Presidential candidates This is our president http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/26/Man_of_The_Year_(2006_film).jpg Papers This is the... oh my http://www.chilternrugby.co.uk/images/fun.jpg Peace Accords The London Peace Accords are the first and only binding agreement in London. It focuses on non-aggresion from all factions with more than 17 members. Organizations *Al-Qaeda (London base) *Freemasons *Green Party (organization) (London Greens) *The International Fleet *Irish Republican Army *The Red and Black Freedom Federation *Shadow Families *Solaris Player owned businesses *Brenden's Greyhound Gym: 0.96 Strength for $58.32 *Asriel's Green Harp: 1 Happiness for 90$ *socks's West London Cafe: 1.2 Nourishment for $108 Locations *Londons interactive map - brought to you by Asriel If possible please give a description of where it it is located. A proposed format: *number name, owner :longitude, latitude, general location description :Within x miles of other pin numbers :improvement value, cost Banking *277 Hounslow Bank, system :High street, Hounslow just East of Heathrow :Within 4 miles of 19, 20, 21, 27, 28, 31, 72, 73, 178, 207. :NA, NA *? Notting Hill Bank, system :?, ?, Westway, Poddington :Within two miles of ? :NA, NA Cemetaries *London Cemetary :?, ?, Kensington :Within two miles of ? :NA, NA Community forum *? NA, NA :In the heart of the city :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Courthouse *? NA, NA :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Happiness *? Celebration Cinema, MattMan :?, ?, Bath Road :Within two miles of ? :1.2, $108 *? East London Concert Hall, Brenden :Brentford :Within two miles of ? :2, $180 *? The Green Harp, Asriel :Ealing :Within 2 miles of ? :1, $90 *21 London park, system :Hounslow heath :Within 2 miles of 20, 27, 28, 277, :0.8, $85 *? Paintball Arena, James Bond :?, ? :Within two miles of ? :1.2, $108 *28 The Parkway park, system :Windsor road, Cranford :Within 2 miles of 20, 21, 27, 277, :0.8, $80 *132 Railway park, open :Hyhe road, Harlesden :Within 4 miles of 23, 26, 31, 72, 133 :0.3, $38 Health *178 Bath road health center, Esoteric :Browngraves road, Harlington :Within 2 miles of 18, :1, $90 *31 Brentford hospital, open :Darwin road, Brentford :Within 2 miles of 20, 26, 72, 207. :1.9, $165 *? London shriners hospital, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? *133 Open community spa, open :Sunbeam road, Harlesden :Within 4 miles of 23, 26, 31, 72, 132, :2.1, $170 *? Spelthorne Health Clinic, system :?, ?, Feltham Road, Spelthorne :Within 2 miles of ? :0.72, $85 Fight Arena *? Intelligence *58 Drayton Books, open :Hawthorne cr, Hillingdon :Within 4 miles of 18, 179, 178, 226, :1.36, $135 *23 Hammersmith library, open :Turnham Green station, Chiswick :Within 2 miles of nothing. :1, $95 *? Lamberts Lodge, system :?, ?, Fulham :Within two miles of ? :1, $90 *? London masonic library, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? *? Thames Museum, system :?, ? :Within two miles of ? :1.12, $90 *? Yeading Reading, system :?, ? :Within two miles of ? :0.96, $58.32 Jail *? Nourishment *207 East London cafe, open :East street, Brentford :Within 2 miles of 31, 72, :0.3, $25 *20 Isleworth dining, system :Overton close, Isleworth just East of Heathrow :Within 2 miles of 31, 207, :0.8, $58.32 *26 Nourishment Improvement, open :Ealing broadway station, Ealing :Within 2 miles of 31, 72, :4.2, $350 *? PeckerLand, Polaron :?, ?, Poddington :Within two miles of ? :1, $90 *? SWAT Cafe, Ephus :?, ?, Victoria Road :Within two miles of ? :1.2, $108 *? West London Cafe, socks :?, ?, West Drayton :Within two miles of ? :1.2, $108 Polling *226 NA, system :Bath road, Harmondsworth :Within 4 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Slots *? Strength *? English Fitness, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? *27 Greyhound gym, Brenden :Channel close, Heston :Within 2 miles of 20, 31, 207, 277, :0.96, $58.32 *? Lamberts Leisure, system :?, ? :Within two miles of ? :1, $90 *? London Athletics, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :0.3, $25 *19 London gym, system :Sawyer's hill, Richmond park :Within 4 miles of 20, 27, 31, 207, 277, :0.8, $75 Super stores *72 NA, system :Sterling pl, Gunnersbury park :Within 2 miles of 26, 31, 207. :NA, NA Travel location *18 London Heathrow, system :Spelthorne :Within 2 miles of 178, :Rome, $179.68 Feb 17 2007 :Dallas 1185.07 :Los Angeles 1360.74 :New York 860.62 :Rome 224.40 :Sydney 2643.85 Citizens Put your citizen name first then your citizen id. Let's also include org (faction) information as well and maybe other bits about yourself #Herod Iscariot - Fythbro #Li Lee - djak - Green Party (organization) #Ashmid Musselmann - Dashru #Leo Porrello - Beeston #Brenden Sewell - Brenden #Sascha Faedryn - Lady Aloriel - IRA - reporter for The Green Harp Newsletter #Ninolin Firefox - Corisons # PrinceCaspian #James Bond - Lord Davidovitch - The Corporation #Kara Thrace - Socks External links *Londons Forums - on cybercitizens forums *Londons Interactive Map - brought to you by asriel Category: Cities